


Muerto el perro...

by Adhara



Category: Ender's Game - Orson Scott Card
Genre: Banter, Basketball, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-07
Updated: 2005-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 18:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adhara/pseuds/Adhara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dink Meeker había crecido viendo a las niñas chillar a la vista de un ratón, y odiaba, detestaba con toda su alma que una se atreviera a decir que él tenía miedo de pegarle una paliza al baloncesto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Muerto el perro...

\- ¿Es que tienes miedo de que te gane?

Había muchas cosas que Dink no podía soportar. Así, en general, odiaba hacerse rozaduras con la ropa y tener que seguir llevándola. En la Escuela de Batalla aquello había dejado de representar un problema - el andar desnudos la mayor parte del tiempo, o todo el que pasaban en los barracones, lo eliminaba.

"Muerto el perro se acabó la rabia", decía su abuela.

También odiaba la sensación de morder el tomate crudo, cómo aquel agüilla ácida le pringaba la boca y la textura blanda y viscosa de la fruta en sí. O verdura. O fruta, qué más daba. Resultaba ridículo que los científicos de las Redes siguieran todavía discutiendo aquel asunto.

Por fortuna, en la Escuela de Batalla sólo les servían comidas especialmente diseñadas para hacer frente al desgaste vitamínico que suponían las clases teóricas, las simulaciones, el Juego, la vida en los barracones y la tensión... La maldita y persistente sensación que a Dink le hacía despertarse cada día temiendo que volvieran a ascenderle. Porque en el fondo tenía miedo a que pudieran cansarse de sus negativas y obligarle a aceptar.

Dink no soportaba que quisieran ascenderle.

\- ¿Miedo de tí?

Y sobre todo, especialmente, porque no entrabas en la Escuela si no tenías la competitividad rezumando de cada poro de tu piel, odiaba que le retaran.

\- Sí, de mí. Estás cagado Meekers. Puedo oler la mierda desde aquí abajo.

"Aquí abajo" era el suelo del barracón. "Aquí arriba", la litera superior de Dink. Tumbado sobre su estómago, Dink miraba incrédulo a Petra, que esperaba con su actitud desafiante algún tipo de respuesta. Seguramente era algo congénito; Arkanian podía pedir que le pasaras el concentrado vitamínico sustitutivo de la sal, por favor, durante una comida, y seguía sonando desafiante. Pero en aquella ocasión concreta era obvio que le estaba desafiando, ya no sólo con su postura sino de palabra.

Dink Meeker había crecido viendo a las niñas chillar a la vista de un ratón, y odiaba, detestaba con toda su alma que una se atreviera a decir que él tenía miedo de pegarle una paliza al baloncesto. Era la primera vez que sucedía, pero había entrado con fuerza en su lista de cosas que no podía soportar. Justo entre que su tía le tocase las orejas y las rozaduras de la ropa.

Daba igual que no hubiera balones en la base, ni pista, ni siquiera cestas. Se incorporó en la litera y saltó al suelo con su ropa en la mano, totalmente decidido a llevarse a Petra de allí (empezaban a mirarles con cierta curiosidad), enseñarla a jugar al baloncesto con lo primero que encontrara, humillarla con un tanteo considerable y volver a su litera a mirar al techo hasta la hora de cenar.

Los pasos de Petra, descalzos primero sobre el antideslizante del dormitorio, después por el suelo del pasillo, tardaron unos segundos en alcanzar su ritmo. Dink olvidaba a menudo que en realidad era más pequeña que él, en todos los sentidos, y aminoró la velocidad un poco. Lo disimuló poniéndose los pantalones con una lentitud que en la sala de batalla les hubiera costado cara, para no dejar a la niña en evidencia, y tuvo que apresurarse con la camisa cuando ella le adelantó con un caminar tozudo, casi ofendido.

Y es que si algo enfadaba a Arkanian, se dijo sonriendo, es que la recordaran que era una niña. Aunque fuera para ser amable. No es que estuviera intentando ser amable con la pequeña salvaje, claro.

\- Bueno, ¿a qué ha venido eso? - preguntó cuando la inclinación de la estación sugirió que habian recorrido ya la mitad del camino hacia la sala de juegos. Petra hizo como que se detenía al mirarle para colocarse a su altura pero sin demostrar demasiado interés.

\- ¿El qué, Meekers? ¿Y de qué coño te ríes?

\- Es Meeker - puntualizó él por enésima vez, pero daba igual. - ¿Estabas escuchándome cuando hablaba con Wiggin? ¿Te gusta nuestro pequeño héroe?

En el rostro demasiado serio de Petra apareció la sombra de la confusión, pero no duró lo bastante como para que Meeker pudiera preguntarla si sabía lo que significaba el verbo "gustar" en lo referente a relaciones interpersonales.

Petra no tomó el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de juegos, sino el otro, más corto, que descendía imperceptiblemente para desembocar en el aula de vids. Donde estaba Ender.

Si había algo patente de manera especial en Dink de lo que carecían una gran mayoría de niños de la Escuela, era su capacidad para sentir y comportarse como lo habría hecho de ser un chico normal en una escuela normal. No era todo estrategia militar, las grandes victorias de Napoleón y Rackham. También estaba la popularidad que no se registraba en las pantallas del comedor, o su afición a preguntarse con qué compañeros se hubiera llevado mejor de haber estado fuera. Aquella capacidad le pateó ligeramente el orgullo cuando se preguntó si Petra no le habría utilizado de excusa para ir a donde estuviera Ender sin llamar demasiado la atención.

Pero Petra se detuvo en la puerta y frunció el ceño mientras el gran Ender Wiggin, bastante más pequeño que cualquiera de los dos, apagaba el vid sobre las guerras insectoras que estaba viendo en ese momento para levantarse y mirarlos.

\- Hola enano - saludó Dink por costumbre. Ender inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, dio un rodeo a la mesa donde había estado sentado y atravesó la puerta sin musitar nada más que un "hasta luego".

\- Vamos a jugar al baloncesto - anunció Petra, pero Wiggin ni siquiera se volvió. Dink la miró interrogante y ella se encogió de hombros hoscamente, siempre desafiándole, diciéndole con los ojos que "Ha sido mi idea e invito a quien me da la gana, Meekers, y si te vas también me inventaré las reglas".

Wiggin se negó como se negaba siempre, de una forma educada pero inflexible que no le llevó más de medio segundo. Luego desapareció con pasos silenciosos.

Dink se metió las manos en los bolsillos y observó a Petra recorrer los pasillos entre las mesas, mirando entre sus patas concienzudamente.

\- ¿Para qué estamos aquí? - preguntó Dink sin demasiado interés. No es que en la sala de juegos fuera a haber más facilidades para echar un partido. La cabeza morena de Petra se asomó desde la otra esquina del aula.

\- ¿A quién sobornaste para que te admitieran en esta escuela?

\- A tu madre, Arkanian. Manda más que el coronel Graff, ¿sabes?

\- Ahí está - señaló Petra en uno de los últimos pasillos, lanzándose al suelo y gateando bajo las mesas. Dink se acuclilló intrigado para verla salir un segundo después arrastrando una gran papelera metálica. No los trituradores de basura de la cafetería o los baños, sino una auténtica papelera con su rejilla y todo. - Estamos aquí porque es la única cesta de la escuela, genio.

Había que reconocer que la niña tenía inventiva.

\- Todavía nos falta el balón.

Sólo lo dijo por fastidiar, obviamente.

\- No me subestimes Meekers. Nunca te he dado razones para hacerlo.

Se giró para responder algo, divertido, pero la forma en que Petra abrió el último armario del aula, el que guardaba los vids más viejos, de un codazo decidido y calculado con exactitud, le dejó las palabras posadas en la garganta y sin prisa por salir. Mejor, porque no hubiera sabido qué decir cuando ella extrajo del fondo, sin saber muy bien cómo agarrarlo con sus manos pequeñas, una pelota de baloncesto.

Una pelota de baloncesto de verdad.

\- Es de Dimak. Se lo dejó en el gimnasio cuando tuvo que separar a Johnson y Ducheval. - explicó con lentitud, acercándose a Dink. - ¿Por qué te crees que tenía prisa? Habrá que dejarla en su sitio. ¿Es así?

La dejó caer. La pelota rebotó con un sonido característico, grave, de plástico grueso y bien inflado, que a Dink le hizo sonreír y notar cosquillas en las palmas de las manos. Petra la empujó inconscientemente con el pie y se le escapó al intentar botarla.

\- No, así.

Cuando posó los dedos en el caucho tuvo la impresión de que no había tocado nada desde que había llegado a la Escuela. La comida, los trajes, las consolas, las armas de la Sala de Batalla, era todo parte del mismo plástico liso, rutinario, sin nada que se le quedase grabado en la yema de los dedos. La superficie rugosa de una pelota de baloncesto que subía y bajaba, que se plegaba a las leyes de la gravedad... era como haber salido de la Escuela, o al menos tener un pedazo de vida normal en las manos. Giró sobre sí mismo ante la mirada curiosa de Petra, que se permitió sonreír mientras Dink se dejaba llevar de un lado a otro del estrado junto a la pantalla. Cuando lanzó la pelota, que entró limpia en la cesta, volvió a cogerla. Esa vez no falló.

\- ¿Y ahora qué? - preguntó demostrando que aprendía rápido, imitando a la perfección los movimientos que le había visto hacer.

\- Ahora tú intentas llegar a la pared y yo trato de quitártela - murmuró Dink rápidamente. Las largas explicaciones estaban de sobra. No tenían tiempo, y Petra era lo bastante lista como para imaginarse lo que debía hacer a partir de lo que Dink hacía. Si él trataba de cortarle el paso hasta la pared, Petra sabía que tenía que llegar a ella. Si una vez en la pared Dink se incorporaba para alzarse ante ella como un gigante, es que tenía que encestar.

Diez minutos después el tanteo no era tan positivo como había esperado. Nueve a diez, ganaba él. Pero Petra era pequeña y saltaba de un lado a otro igual que un conejo, como si la mitad de ella estuviera pegada a la pelota y pudiera subirse encima y botar para esquivarle. Marcó el décimo punto haciendo que se doblara hasta que le dolieron los riñones, y entonces se dio cuenta de que efectivamente la había subestimado.

Por alguna razón que se le escapaba, Petra había querido aprender sólo para demostrarle que podía ganar. En el momento en que lo comprendió olvidó que estaba jugando contra una niña que pesaba la mitad que él, y cargó. Petra rebotó un par de veces contra el suelo pero no se dignó a quejarse. Aunque seguro que le había hecho daño. Dink volvió a ser el jefe de cuadrilla poco agresivo que solía ser, y se acercó a ella con ánimo conciliador como si acabara de sonar el silbato del final del partido.

\- ¿Tanto miedo tenías de que te ganara? - gruñó Petra apoyando los codos en el suelo y frotándose el estómago. Dink le tendió la mano.

\- Bien jugado - susurró. Era su manera de reconocerlo. Petra mostró una sonrisa divertida y cogió la mano, y a Dink apenas le costó alzarla. No se había enfadado. Era un alivio. Y además le había conseguido una cesta, una pelota y veinte minutos de vida en la Tierra.

Sin soltar su mano, Dink se inclinó y la besó casi en los labios.

Petra le dio un puñetazo, casi en un ojo.

Entonces fue cuando Dink se dio cuenta de que le habría sorprendido otra reacción, y sonrió francamente entretenido con la indignación que amenazaba con volver las mejillas blanquecinas de Petra algo más que rojizas.

\- ¿Te ha gustado? - hizo un amago totalmente ficticio de volver a inclinarse.

\- La próxima en los huevos Meekers.

Petra se limpió los labios ostensiblemente sin apartar la mirada.

\- Eres una niñita sociópata, ¿eh?

"La próxima en los huevos, Dink, y si te descuidas te pisará la cabeza", se dijo.

\- Muy gracioso. Si alguna vez necesito un abrazo tienes mi permiso para repetirlo - anunció Petra burlona, pero Dink asintió con toda la seriedad que le era posible.

\- No lo olvidaré.


End file.
